


Death of Love

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, 时代局限下的性别刻板印象与要求, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	Death of Love

一

列夫的乡下旅店生意不错，既能招来赶路人投宿，也能吸引城里人躲清闲。城里的人家有一户姓耶格尔，过去每年都要来旅店住上一个星期的。

耶格尔家上次是在一个雨天离开的，他们的女儿塔尼亚送给列夫一朵白色小花，小花被她一路顶着细雨护在手里，已有些皱皱巴巴，塔尼亚递了花，甜甜一笑，还没等列夫说一句话，便蹦蹦跳跳追上父母的脚步，钻进马车。当天下午雨就大了起来，第二天那朵没根的小白花已经枯萎了。那之后一连六年，列夫的旅店没等来耶格尔家人光顾，直到今天，列夫才再次等到这家人。

旅店前停了两辆宽敞的马车，第一辆车上走下三个男人。艾伦·耶格尔先生高挑英俊，一下车就愉快而亲切地同列夫打招呼。他面容和善，双眼有神，这使他所有的话语都显得格外诚挚。他的两个儿子一个十三岁，面庞白净，双眼狭长，臂间夹一本故事书，另一个八岁，胖乎乎的，红红的鼻头，颊上几粒可爱的雀斑，帽子歪戴，紧攒哥哥的手。第二辆马车跑下两个女孩，一个十一岁一个九岁，正彼此轻谈，不时笑出声来。列夫一眼便望见了塔尼亚，她是那个九岁的，穿了一条白裙子，围了一条有点大的披肩，笑得一双眼弯成了月牙。紧接着列夫见到了耶格尔太太，这太太一下车便转过身去，抱下一个更小的五岁女孩，弯下腰来，等女孩站稳了，由她的姐姐们牵好，才站起来。他个子不高，皮肤很白，一袭深色衣物，沉默持重。耶格尔先生向他走过去，在他面颊上轻吻了一下。耶格尔太太微眨了下眼，一双黯蓝的眼珠淡淡地看了看列夫，点了点头，便领着孩子们上楼了。

耶格尔先生迟迟不曾动身，在列夫安置好马车和车夫后同老板交谈起来。他不说城里和政治那些饭桌常事，由着列夫谈土地、牲畜、奇闻和生意，表现出一副颇为认真倾听的神色，只是一双眉毛仍时不时蹙起，偶有走神后，便加倍专注地瞪大眼睛。列夫当了多年旅店老板，自然看得出明堂。此刻屋外泼雨，大部分客人正在楼上惬意地延长午睡时间，列夫倚着小桌，开了淡酒，适时地停下谈话，瞟着这位积郁了满腹问题的先生，“您有好久没来过了。”

耶格尔先生等了很久似的，立时顺着他的话走了，“唔，之前太忙了——我们都是。”列夫想着那新见到的五岁女孩，摆出一副大为理解的神色。“这次来，”耶格尔先生叹气道，含着一分窘迫，和几分终于说出话来的畅快，“是……我和我太太的婚姻出了问题。”他说完之后一腔愁绪反而淡了许多，靠向椅背，望着酒杯，杯中的酒从开始便一口未动。

列夫对于耶格尔先生吐露的秘密毫不意外，这对夫妇从新婚便常来他的旅店了。他们第一次来这里，耶格尔先生才十六岁，他不吝于在任何时候给伴侣一个轻吻，整个人的步履都透着新婚的喜悦。列夫记得一个夏日的夜晚，耶格尔先生坐在夏日庭院的角落，专注地倾听对面人的谈话，整张面庞焕发出耀眼的光芒来，他对面的人纤细笔直，笼在夜色的暗影中，月光照亮了属于耶格尔太太的一双小鞋。那是列夫第一次在耶格尔先生脸上见到如此喜悦与迷恋的神情。列夫记得健谈风趣的耶格尔先生——他向来讨旅店所有客人的喜欢，记得他们逐渐增加的一个个活泼可爱的孩子，唯独对耶格尔太太印象不深。

第二年这对夫妇来旅店的时候已带着一个婴儿了。从那时起，耶格尔太太总是一个静默的影子，他要么在一旁照看孩子，要么在耶格尔先生同孩子们玩闹时静静地坐在一旁，膝上摊着一本厚书，要么他正处在妊娠的途中，便总是精神不济地在楼上休息。列夫上一次见到耶格尔太太是六年前。耶格尔先生正同其他先生们交谈，他的两个儿子捧着一本辞典低语，两个女儿互相对照着折着纸花，耶格尔太太坐在塔尼亚的身边，双目深沉，衣下膨隆。在列夫的眼里，耶格尔太太还算得上漂亮，却从来不具风情，列夫把他和那一类结了婚的omega对上号，他们是可敬的妻子与母亲，随着年龄的增长黯淡失色。在城里乡间共通的轶事中，这样的omega三十岁一过，往往就留不住丈夫的心了。至于那时的婚姻中会发生什么，那是每一个alpha和beta都能想象的事。

列夫狡黠地笑了一笑。“您犯了 ‘甜蜜的罪孽’吗？哦，这种事没什么大不了的。您太太为这和您闹脾气？”

耶格尔先生愣了一秒，转而明白他指得是什么，顿时气得喊道，“不，天呐，不！”他因觉得受到侮辱，一张脸涨得通红，“我当然对他忠诚！”

“那是……”列夫四周环顾，厅堂没人，依旧压低了声音，“是因为六年前的事吗？”

六年前耶格尔太太生下他们的第五个孩子就得了病，治愈后失去了生育能力。这类的事往往传播飞快。每一个alpha和beta都曾私下谈论，并对耶格尔先生报以同情。Omega们也在私下里激动地谈论这件事，末了还要害怕地抖一抖肩膀，“他太可怜了。”她们一边惊叫一边压低声音，“听说他连子宫也没了。”他们没人当着耶格尔太太的面谈论这件事，说要保持他的尊严，但他身上所发生的变化早已成了公开的秘密。哪怕不知道耶格尔太太名讳的人，也知道曾有一个不幸的omega失去了生育能力。

“不，当然不！”耶格尔先生鼻孔微张，对于列夫提起那件事又是生气又是疑惑，“难道现在我们的孩子还不够多吗？我还要那些做什么呢？”

列夫哑口无言了，过了一会儿他才问，“您对别的Omega没有兴趣，又不需要您太太再生孩子，那么您是对他哪里不满意？”

“我不知道。”耶格尔先生沉默片刻，“他哪里都好，简直太好了，我相信任何一个人也不会娶到比他更好的妻子了。”他终于喝了一口酒，“您知道吗，我已经有半年没回家过夜了。”

列夫瞪大眼睛，“您刚说——”

“是的，我依然对他忠诚。”耶格尔先生说，“我住在朋友家，一边躲避着见他，一边思索我为什么这样。”他干笑一声，“您能想象吗，我回去之后，他甚至连一句责备也没有。”

列夫眨了眨眼睛，咧开嘴笑，“我相信这是每一位alpha梦寐以求的妻子了。”

“我们结婚十四年，他一直对我很好。”耶格尔先生眉头紧锁，“他没有任何过错。”

列夫安静地听着，小心地说，“但是？”

“但是，”耶格尔先生长叹一声，“您相信，爱情会在一夜之间消失吗？”

二

老耶格尔先生的钱财非常丰富，耶格尔家长子未等到结婚便去世后，耶格尔家次子，艾伦·耶格尔，成了老耶格尔先生惟一的遗产继承人。他十二岁那年，老耶格尔先生逝世，遗嘱果然将所有的钱财留给了他，这年轻的孩子一下子更受追捧了，成了各家理想的婚姻对象，成了所有人的宠儿。

老阿克曼家祖上曾经阔绰，现在穷得叮当，视子女为带来财富的唯一途径，女儿三笠从小是艾伦的玩伴，两个孩子感情颇好，老阿克曼暗中盘算，几乎看到了艾伦向女儿求婚的场景。孩子们十四岁那年，他终于等到艾伦终于红着脸来女孩家了，谁知艾伦站在园子里便定住了，怔怔地望着一扇窗子看呆了眼，直到三笠拽了拽他才回过神来。

那是书房的一扇窗户，老阿克曼的儿子利威尔正在那里读诗。

那天以后，老阿克曼对艾伦的表现左思右想，居然怀疑这孩子对自己的儿子一见钟情起来。他这个儿子是个健康漂亮的omega，只是幼时要强，搂着家里的废旧书本一沓一沓地看，谈话间总是占了同龄的alpha上风，令alpha们讨一堆没趣，因而他到了十四岁可以嫁人的年纪时，依然鲜少有人追求。好不容易他十六岁同有品貌也有些钱财的法兰·恰奇订了婚，恰奇先生还没等到婚礼就患病去世了。死亡的洗礼来得太早，本还有些活泼的利威尔也变得更为沉默。到利威尔二十二岁时，老阿克曼几乎要承认，他的儿子要成为嫁不出去的omega了。哪知这时，一个拥有无尽财富的十四岁孩子看利威尔看入了迷。

老阿克曼心花怒放，看到了一场绝妙投资，他叫来儿子细细叮嘱，俨然把整个家庭的砝码压在了对方身上。利威尔望着窗外，不说好，也不说不好。但艾伦第二次来家里时，他已同那孩子交谈起来了。

十四岁的艾伦常常向老阿克曼家跑，他红着脸来，红着脸去，说不出理由也说不出反驳，大家于是心知肚明，他是在追求那个已经二十二岁的omega了，其他爱慕他的姑娘们也使出了力气，可惜博不来他半点注意力。许多人都在观望，他们认为艾伦一定会放弃这场相差六岁的迷恋，可这场迷恋却一日又一日奇迹般地坚持下来了。

那时候的人们对于年龄一大仍未结婚的omega总是颇有微词，暗地猜测他到底用什么方法笼住了年轻人的心，有的甚至怀疑他过早地引诱青春期的孩子踏入了情欲的沼泽。

艾伦不知晓这些猜测，却已然入了迷。他十二岁便继承了万贯家财，不管是管家、长辈、还是同龄人，叫他名字或姓氏时不是太过尊敬就是含着玩笑，只有利威尔，以冷静而平淡的态度叫他“艾伦先生”，一声又一声，仿佛他是一个已经长大的、可以被倾听谈话的成年人了。

利威尔听他讲所有的事，从不过分取笑他幼稚，也从不一味赞扬而不指出他的错处。他们谈话时，利威尔不因话题过深而避讳，也不因话题太浅而抱怨。艾伦在这个大了他八岁，在对方眼里他还是孩子的人的身上，得到了最完全的尊重和最平等的对待。他喜欢同利威尔谈话，喜欢利威尔知识渊博，又不向其他omega一样故作姿态而不发表自己的见解。他敬佩他的观点，欣赏他的谈吐，以无限欣赏的目光看待他。他对每次的谈话倍感充实，不知不觉间便过去了一个又一个下午。他只觉得每天都想见见对方，和对方说说话，哪怕听听对方的声音也好，完全没明白这是追求。

直到一年过去了，艾伦被邻居点醒了，才开始揣摩自己的心思，这一揣摩，他在利威尔面前局促起来。对方察觉了他的变化，那天他们没有谈话，利威尔将一本厚厚的诗集轻轻打开，“为我念首诗吧，艾伦先生。”

艾伦松了一口气似的接过诗集，又紧张地心脏砰砰直跳，他的声音跳跃着灵动的韵律，他的碧眼泼洒着阳光的色彩，他念诗的时候，利威尔便静静地看着他。他念完，利威尔说，“您今天该走了艾伦先生，明天再为我念一首吧。”

第二天艾伦果然又来了，他念着诗，利威尔看着他。他每天来一次，每次念一首。

念完第二百首诗的时候，艾伦合上了诗集。

他对上了利威尔望着他的眼睛，那双眼睛海一般浩瀚，夜一般深静，他已不会在这注视下紧张地颤抖了，他甚至连打捞勇气的印象也没了，仿佛早就该这样了。

艾伦平静地求了婚，利威尔答应了他。

他这时才认真注意起利威尔的样貌来，雕像似的五官泼满了黄昏的光影，一双眼睛柔和安静，他怀着一股感动、喜悦和难以置信的心情伸出手去，对方的手掌顺从地被他握紧。

他们在蜜月旅行中发现了那间乡间旅店。夏日的蝉鸣，灯下的宾客，庭院中的独处，夜晚下的结合，那时的艾伦沉浸在一股两人从灵魂至肉体无比契合的惊奇幸福中，被强烈的归属感和拥有感所俘获，又正是十六岁激情澎湃的年纪，有时仅仅是望着他的伴侣，便感动地热泪盈眶。他给予对方无数的亲吻、拥抱和结合，对方将一切容纳下来。十六岁的艾伦记得月光下仰起的脖颈，和永远温和地拥住他脊背的一双手臂。

他们结婚后，利威尔自然地管理了艾伦的宅邸、财富、土地，他完成地那么井井有条，无声无息，以至于艾伦想要去抓取些变化，也往往无从下手。利威尔依然能在完成了一切之后找出时间阅读，并能在艾伦回家时倾听他的谈话，他们的生活几乎并无不同。

利威尔用艾伦的钱财给了老阿克曼新的宅邸佣人以及财富安享晚年，供还年轻的三笠去更中心的城市谋生，并为她预置了一份丰厚的嫁妆。“这随你，”艾伦说，“他们是你的家人，我对这没意见。”钱财，宅邸，土地，许许多多的事，艾伦过去有老耶格尔先生和管家不曾操心，如今结了婚也不曾操心，他和其他alpha们一样，出入社交场所，参与政治谈论，体面又充满气概。

“只有结婚前的omega是世间的宝物，恋爱和刚刚结婚的喜悦让你们接近完美，婚后你的老婆就是你的坟墓。”曾有的alpha在喝酒时大加品论，“你会发现你明明只有一个老婆，却仿佛在和一个人恋爱，而在和另一个人结婚，婚后你的omega会变得斤斤计较，刻薄无趣，哦，总之他们一结婚就不再迷人了。”艾伦对这论调嗤之以鼻，在他看来，他和利威尔的生平静美满。

利威尔凭着艾伦的帮助，令第一家报社刊登了自己的文学批评文章，他成了第一个在报纸上发表文章，在家门之外的地方插上一角的omega。他的行为在城里引起一阵轩然大波，alpha们嘲笑他，连omega也摇头，说他太过出风头了，这会令alpha不快，哪里还是一个合格的妻子。艾伦对这些论调不以为然，他以不带一丝妒忌的心态欣赏利威尔的文章与见解，为自己的omega感到高兴，他有着完全的自信，全然不怕对方盖过自己的风头。

利威尔结婚后不久就脱下裙装，换回裤子。“我很忙，这样的装束比较方便。”他用简单的语言说服了艾伦。在那以后，除了过于正式的社交场合和妊娠期，他从没碰过长裙。他年轻时人们对他的批评全回来了，说他是omega中的异类，说这样是抓不住这百万富翁小伙子的心的。

在大家在想他会不会做出更出格的事的时候，他终于回归了omega的正常轨道——他怀孕了。“这是自然的，”一位omega冷哼道，“他能写一两篇文章，穿上几天裤子，全是他的婚姻给他条件，哪是他的真本事。他总得拿东西来换他现在的生活条件。”

起初他们以为这写了文章、爱穿裤子的omega会对妊娠发出抱怨，但他只是沉默而平静地把整个过程承担下来。他从不抱怨——这是人们花了一段时间才意识到的，他们一意识到这一点，他又成了omega中美德的标榜了。他们开始发现他曾经发表的文章也仅仅是对于文学的批评，断没有涉及政治、社会等alpha和beta们雄踞的辩论领域，而显而易见，等他做了母亲以后，他必然无法继续这一小小爱好。言论又开始对他温和了，alpha们说他富有才华，omega们说他人生成功。利威尔婚后一年内的一个冬日，这二十四岁的omega生下了他那十六岁的alpha的第一个儿子。刹那间，所有的alpha群体和omege群体对他重新敞开怀抱，他一下子成了万千可敬人物中的一员。

“孩子让你老婆脾气暴躁，让家忙里忙外，omega们还总是不停地生，只会越来越乱。可有什么办法，咱们是必须要个孩子的。”结婚多年的alpha总是这般高谈阔论。那时艾伦总是拧着眉头，满面难以掩饰地不赞同神色。利威尔妊娠期内依然将脊背挺得笔直，所有的生活步骤按部就班，也从不发脾气。他对于婴儿的生活起居也照料地得心应手，和以前一样，艾伦从未见过他手忙脚乱的样子，几乎带着一股敬意同他一起生活。终于在一次醉酒后，其他alpha以羡慕的神色听艾伦谈起这些，那时是艾伦结婚后的第三年，他的omega正怀着第二个孩子。

自从利威尔生了第一个孩子，显示了他到底还是在尽人们口中omega妻子的义务后，太太们对他便亲切起来。他又怀孕后，太太们简直是在热情地对待他了，他们满怀庆幸地接纳他回到稳定的秩序中来，并以一股自豪的哀戚态度向他抱怨性别体质带来的痛苦。他不谢绝他们的拜访，也不常主动参与他们的谈话，他让其他夫人们尽兴地谈吐抱怨，自己扮演一个态度尊敬的沉默倾听者。太太们离开他家时总是心满意足，坚信他虽然不怎么说话，可已经是他们中的一员了。有一位棕帽先生，以往去艾伦家时只会称利威尔“太太”，这天他望着艾伦井井有条的家里，白嫩可爱的儿子，Omega再次鼓胀的下腹，改口叫他“尊敬的夫人”了。利威尔在三年里生下了他alpha的两个儿子，太太们既为他终于同这个群体一样痛苦而松口气，心中平衡许多，又借着他的经历开始自怜。

利威尔对外界态度的变化没什么表示，他既不在他们抨击他时愤怒，也不在他们亲近他时喜悦。他对于妊娠也总是沉默，既不高兴，也不抱怨。他对于性事也不甚热衷，夜里艾伦压过来时，他便张开双腿，若是艾伦安然躺下，他便也静静入睡。他们的结合并不算频繁，但一年后，他依然又怀孕了。他的时间彻底被家事、丈夫和孩子占据，已再没了进行阅读的时间，更别说那昙花一现的刊登报纸。五年前人们瞪着双目，指着报纸上他的文章，批评他的裤子。现在他左手牵着蹦蹦跳跳的儿子，右臂抱着即将断奶的女儿，人们则微笑着望着他已第三次鼓胀隆起的下腹——他们现在对他在其他时候穿着裤子也相当宽容了，毕竟，他结婚还不满五年，就已经要生第三个孩子了，他当然是一个传统的Omega。

艾伦是唯一一个对利威尔的频繁妊娠感到痛苦的，他抚摸对方鼓胀的腹部，感受着胎儿有力的踢踏，想的却不是他这五年里即将拥有的第三个孩子，而是几年前报纸上先驱一般的omega所著文学评论。他轻吻利威尔的额头，利威尔沉静地望着他，这仍是他当年迷恋的那双眼睛，那那双尊重他并理解他的眼睛，那双眼睛看懂了他的所有愧疚，接着他的omega摇了摇头，“这不是你的错，艾伦。”

他们仅仅是在第三个孩子出生两个月后度过了一个夜晚，九个月后，第三个婴儿还在利威尔怀中大口吮吸，他已又一次临产了。艾伦全然被愧疚包裹。利威尔终于因过于紧密的妊娠变得虚弱，“这不是你的错。”他在阵痛来临前说。艾伦在拥抱新生儿时全无喜悦，他感到了一腔无处发泄的愤怒，窥到了一把禁锢于每个人身体之上，禁锢于社会每个成员之中，无法破除的巨锁。

到他们婚姻的第八年，人们已认为利威尔毫无疑问是一位可敬的omega了，他将耶格尔家的一切打理地井然有序，与耶格尔先生相处和睦，从未发生一次争吵。他养育了四个孩子，各个聪明伶俐，烂漫可爱。虽说他曾做过提笔写评论这种事，但谁在年轻又充满财富时不曾疯狂一把呢。人们对他满意极了，回望过去，也生不出几句微词了。

一切的变化发生在第九年。老阿克曼的葬礼上，人们注意到了耶格尔太太黑色丧衣下隆起的腹部。Omega们悄悄说，耶格尔太太虽再次有了身孕，但耶格尔先生却已在寻找“那种药”了。“那是神派来的孩子，谁有权力杀生，我们看错他了，他那有点儿不正常的脑子一点儿没改，把艾伦先生也带得激进可怕了。”有的人把声音压得更低，“哪个父亲会拼命寻找方法杀死自己的孩子呢，除非这不是他的孩子。”“哦，”有的姑娘开始抽泣，“他们的孩子们多可怜啊，有这样一位母亲。”不管他们的讨论是否给了一个理由，他们确定了一件事，耶格尔太太断然已不是过去那个正派人了。

艾伦在听到医生说这次妊娠情况不容乐观时，已开始寻找终止的方法，但他进行多方打听，不管是帮助omega完成这项工作的药物还是手术（这些药物和手术往往被当时的社会大加抨击，药物不能通过正规途径获得，手术只得私下小作坊进行），都太过不成熟，有着极高的死亡率。他最终不敢尝试，只得吊着一颗心顺其自然。出乎意料地，妊娠期一直状态较差的利威尔极为顺利地生下了一个女孩。但紧接着他便开始生病，他的病情恶化很快，艾伦找了许多医生，终于有一位医生说可用手术医治，却犹豫不决迟迟没有进行。

“你在等什么？”艾伦问。

“先生，”医生说，“如果进行这手术，您太太就再也不能生育了。太多alpha因为这点拒绝为omega做摘除手术，有的omega自己也拒绝——”

“谁他妈管这个！”艾伦简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“他命都要没了！”

耶格尔太太在手术后活了下来。Alpha,beta和omega极为同情他的遭遇，omega们不停地为他的不幸哭泣，他又因不幸而在人们口中变得正派了。Omega们指着他挺直的脊背，微仰的头颅，安静的双眼，说他是一位坚毅而高贵的太太，又指着他的下腰，悄声说他已经不完整了，最后他们指着他的孩子们，说他是一位可敬的母亲。

艾伦并不惋惜伴侣的生育能力，但着实为他那场手术遭得罪心有余悸。他带着后怕、感激、珍视与敬意同对方继续生活。利威尔在这时显示了他铁一般的秉性，他从未抱怨，也未对病痛和手术提过一句，仿佛此事早已不复存在。他依旧如往日一样，被家事和孩子填满。

等他最小的女儿也已四岁，他终于再度有了自己的时间。他拿起书本重拾阅读，却发现一个长句要读好久才能读顺了。他拿起笔想再次写评论，却好久也写不成一段话了。他终于又有了自己的时间，终于又有了再次迈步的机会，却已经脱节了太久，连头脑和记忆都变得迟钝了。他静静地放下书本，锁起钢笔，没和艾伦提起这件事。却第一次有了空发呆的情况，他沉默地承受了生活的所有变化，举重若轻地接过了整个家，却突然发现，自己的生活是个空的壳子，连那些聪明的、他喜爱的、教导的孩子们也不能填满它。

终于有一天，十四年以来，艾伦和他进行那些思想谈话的时候，他第一次走了神，又发了呆，最后说不出话来了。生活的齿轮突然崩掉了一角，一切便转得脱轨了。短短三个月后，他惊慌地发现，他和艾伦已找不出什么话说了。艾伦侃侃而谈，口若悬河，他却只能听着，再也无法如他们初见时那样给予他交流与反馈了。

艾伦模模糊糊地意识到，他们的谈话溜走了，他们最初那彼此吸引的思想碰撞与交汇溜走了，他欣赏的那个利威尔、那个灵魂正在走向枯竭。利威尔仍坐在他们以往进行闲谈的木椅上，那曾是在他们婚后唯一得以清闲与回顾往昔的地方，是他无数次回顾与重拾他迷恋的那个利威尔，从言谈间的电光火石中确信他的爱的地方。现在利威尔仍看着他，那双曾经浩瀚睿智的眼睛却闪出几分茫然来。那眼睛里溢彩的光芒一褪，他整张面孔都染上了年岁的痕迹，变得陌生了。

艾伦心中一股迟迟而来钝钝而凿的闷痛，拼命想抓住什么，哪怕一点也好。他俯下身去，捧起利威尔的脸，吻下去，利威尔如往常一样，顺从地张开口，疲倦地回应他。他抱起利威尔走向卧室，倒向床褥，脑中却是刚刚那双茫然的眼睛。他仿佛在十四年来第一次真正看了利威尔的模样。

他亲吻利威尔的面颊，那双沉静的眼此刻也翻着波澜，是急切、是恐惧，是和他一样害怕遇见从不相识的人的情绪。他这才发现对方的眼角已有了细纹。他亲吻利威尔的脖颈，那曾经纤白优美的脖颈上也有了颈纹。他褪下对方所有的衣物，在月光之下拥抱这具相伴十四年的身体。他身下的身体皮肤依旧柔软，却已有些松弛。身材依旧纤韧，育过五个孩子的下腹却已有些垂坠，折曲着弯弯绕绕的妊娠纹。他捞起又分开的双腿依旧结实，那入口却变得松了。他一进入这具身体，这身体便轻轻颤抖，他缓缓移动了几次，对方却没能给他反应，那双总是紧拥着他的双臂此刻仍瘫在床上，他惊慌地看去，身下望着他的是一双包容又茫然的眼睛。他就这么泄了，从利威尔的身体中退出来，也不清洗身体，也第一次全然不顾对方的感受，扯过被子便睡了去。

他半夜醒了过来，坐起身，借着月光望向身边睡着的人。他几乎要以为这具三十八岁的身体是个陌生人了。他望着这具矮小精瘦的身体想，这是我的omega，我们生活了十四年，我们有五个孩子，他从未与我吵架，从未责怪我一句，对我非常好——他心里一片平静。他最后想，我爱他——他心中没有波动。

我爱他。他想。可我已不认得他了。

爱情会在一夜之间消失吗？

又或是它早已不在，只是人一度蒙蔽了双眼？

艾伦在第二天照常面对妻子和孩子，他太太和十几年来一样，一切皆在那双小手的掌控之下，那挺直的并不高大的身躯支撑着所有孩童的成长，一双眼睛沉着冷静，仿佛再没有事能将他难倒了。艾伦望着他太太，便以为昔日的人回来了，往日的激情也回来了，他又开始在每一次碰面轻吻他，当着孩子们的面轻碰他们母亲的嘴唇。他的内心又被感动和尊敬包裹，只是少了当年终于将对方拥有的一腔满足与感激。但当孩子们全都歇息，整个家安静下来，只有他和利威尔时，他又从那双眼里看到了疲倦。那并不是以往他太太会露出的疲倦神色，以往他太太即使是在疲倦之时，一双眼仍是清明坚毅的。此刻他的太太靠着床，坐得笔直，一双眼却是空的，几乎没听到艾伦在同他讲什么。艾伦这才感到他太太累了，突然累得迈不出步子了。他又在半夜里望着对方，他期许他会盈满一腔疼惜，可内心却仍是平静的。在这个半夜，他几乎察觉不到对方和自己有关了。

第二天艾伦夜里便离开了家，从此以后夜夜如此。他在孩子们睡下后走向城东，他那位独身居住的alpha朋友给他留好客房门，他在那里睡一晚，第二天在孩子们醒来之前赶回家。利威尔没让家里发生变化，艾伦依然能在愿意时陪伴他的孩子们，在家里招待朋友们，利威尔依然允许他亲吻，哪怕他每个夜晚都在回避他。

艾伦夜里在朋友的小屋里静默沉思，怀念他曾经的爱情，又思索爱情究竟有无必要。他疏远了不再年轻的妻子，又不曾有对任何其他年轻身体与灵魂的兴趣，仿佛爱情和情欲全从他的身体里消失了，他无法体会它们，也并不需要它们。他却总认为他完美的妻子是需要爱情的，因而为这再给不了的东西规避了每个夜里的家，规避了即使见到疲倦的妻子也无法软化的一颗木然的心。

时间久了，他们双方都无法继续隐瞒艾伦夜里不再住在家里的事情。

“我真搞不懂，您有哪里不满意的？”这是一贯嘲笑轻蔑的alpha们第一次严肃起来，“您有一位体贴而能干的太太，您生活得比我们所有人都幸福。如果连您的婚姻都出问题，只怕不少人要心碎的。”

Omega们也开始谈论这件事，对利威尔抱有疑惑与同情。从结婚时起，所有人都认为耶格尔太太有一位完美的丈夫，他年轻英俊，富有谦逊，从不和别的alpha一样颐指气使，又对omega体贴关心，更甚至在他太太失去生育能力后依然尊敬与喜爱他。他们想不出耶格尔夫妇逐渐疏远的原因，怀疑耶格尔先生和其他踏入三十岁的alpha一样猎寻艳遇，这一猜测被耶格尔太太严肃地否了，态度之坚决就如同在维护他先生的尊严。他们只得又说，耶格尔先生会回家的。

半年后的一个晚上艾伦发了烧，不能再在夜里前往城东朋友的小屋了。利威尔什么也没说。他就这么住回了卧室，他太太如同一切都没发生过，照顾着他的病。他退烧时，塔尼亚啪嗒啪嗒朝他跑去，“爸爸你以后晚上在家住了吗？”他这才明白孩子们早知道一切事了，不由得脸红起来，登时有些悔了，“我以后回家住。”

生活看似回归了正轨，耶格尔先生住回了家里，在夜晚念着书哄他最小的女儿进入梦乡，在她睡着以后回到卧室面对妻子。他带着复杂的情绪亲吻伴侣，而仿佛他那半年的夜不归宿不曾存在过，耶格尔太太依然任他分开双腿，向他敞开身体。他起初庆幸对方不同他争吵，这一向是他太太的品质，后来又愤恨对方从不埋怨，而倍感压抑。最后他怀疑对方已然不在乎他了，才会从不向他抱怨。

终于在一个晚上，他望着妻子沉静而疲倦的眼睛，握着对方从不拒绝他的双腿，在omega的身体里融化了。艾伦想去吻一吻伴侣，可顷刻间，他被那双一度迷恋的眼睛打垮了，那安静而深沉的双目正包裹着他，它们在那一瞬间磨光了他十四年的热情与迷恋。他心中一阵悲凉，在利威尔的脖颈上哭泣，他的omega望着天花板，幽蓝的眼珠茫然而空洞，双腿还在他的腰际大大分开，他的精液正顺着对方大腿流下。他恍然间以为这是他妻子恒久的姿态，被生活的汹涌进攻无尽数洞穿，直到衰老松弛。

他第二天静静地望着耶格尔太太穿衣，望着对方一丝不苟地系好袖口，沿着洁白的领巾望向对方的面容，想起了十四岁那年，阳光窗下幻影一般的独身年轻人。

耶格尔先生凝望着他太太的侧脸，平静地说，“我不再爱你了。”

耶格尔太太没有说话，仍坐得笔直，望着镜子，校正领巾，垂着眼睛。等到耶格尔先生走出卧室，他才忽而大口呼吸，虚闭了双眼，攥紧了木椅的扶手。

三

“我不明白。”列夫说，“您既然已经不爱他了，还有什么可苦恼的呢。”

“我们的婚姻还在继续。”

“您若是同他离婚，我看没人会责怪您。”列夫咧嘴一笑，以为摸住了客人的担忧所在，“您年轻英俊有财富，守着大八岁的妻子，本就有许多alpha为您鸣不平呢。”

“我不想同他离婚。不，当然不想。”耶格尔先生摇摇头，“您知道这社会怎么看待离了婚的omega，那样他甚至不能看到孩子们。我不可能那么对他。只要他不想离开我，我就会一直守着他。”

“那么他想离开您吗？”

“他不会想离开孩子们的，至于离开我——”耶格尔先生沉思着，“您能想象吗，在我告诉他，我已经不爱他之后，他居然还像往常一样对我，就好像我什么也没说过。”

“难以置信。他听起来一点也不怨恨您。”

“我之前和您说过，十四年来他几乎从没因任何事情责怪过我，哪怕我有半年的夜里不曾归宿。”耶格尔先生轻叹一声，“我难以忍受，不愿他压抑着自己，就总和他说哪怕抱怨一两句也好。我居然是希望他抱怨的，他对于所有的变化沉默示之，我几乎要怀疑他是不是还在乎我了。”

艾伦同利威尔说这些时是一个夜里，那时孩子们睡下了，利威尔正坐在楼梯上，空茫地发着呆。他太疲倦了。艾伦不禁想，他这一年来总是见到对方倦极了的样子。他心里郁积了一股气，不知是疼还是愤怒，压了又压才平和地倒出去。“你累了不能总自己忍着，你抱怨一下也好。我——你责怪我一下也好啊。”

利威尔缓缓地抬起头，才发现艾伦在这里似的，愣了愣，紧接着他嗤地一声笑了，“我有什么可责怪你的。你没做错过什么。你也没对我不好，你甚至比太多的alpha做得要好。艾伦，并不是你把我变成这样的，是我……是我自己。”他叹了一声，“你想让我抱怨你什么呢，我几乎能理解你之前为何不愿回家。”

“他的态度在那时的我看来是一股令人恼火的逆来顺受，”耶格尔先生说，“我开始怀疑他不责怪我，只是因为他已经不在乎我了。说来可笑，我自以为已经不爱他了，却依然在乎他是否爱我。”

“alpha总是以为犯个错就会让omega不爱他们了。”列夫摇摇头，“omega也往往如此希望，可他们做不到，他们的世界越来越窄，几乎做不到因为错误而不爱自己的alpha，甚至会更需要他，也就更爱他了。您太太甚至不认为您是有意犯错，怎么会不爱您。”

“可我那时是希望他不爱我的，我希望他早已不在乎我了，他才好过，我心里也才好受一些。我日夜这般想着，把他的沉默当成了默认，我——”耶格尔先生苦笑，“我对他说了过分的话。”

他们那天不知怎的谈起了老阿克曼，艾伦想起陪着怀孕的妻子去主持葬礼的那天，又想起二十二年安然封闭的那扇小窗，六年前的一股蹊跷苗头又钻回了他的心里。“我知道你以前希望独身，你是为了改变你父亲和妹妹的拮据状况才选择同我结婚的。我们结婚后你让他们过上了富足的日子。你每次见你父亲，他还在告诉你一定要想办法绑住耶格尔家的小子，我听到过。”

利威尔平和的神色不见了，他严肃地望着艾伦，僵直身体。

艾伦抵着脑袋，以惶惑而痛苦的神色，“我一直在想，你素来和他们不一样，为什么就那样心甘情愿地做了母亲。你对我很好，扮演一个完美伴侣，从不同我吵架，又和社会样本似的多次妊娠，是否只是为了替你父亲和妹妹留在财源？这是否只是你换取稳定婚姻的代价？你父亲去世的那年你的妊娠几乎危机生命，可你却比任何一次都要淡然，就像什么也不在乎了，你——”

“艾伦！”利威尔一双眼里满是愤怒，面上是饱受侮辱的被冒犯神色，一阵红一阵白，他嘴唇发着抖，张了几次，说不出一句话，他的肩膀和整个上半身也在发抖。他气得急了，大口喘着，右手捂住下腰——六年前他们的小女儿出生后他的腰就落下了病根。他抖得厉害又疼得厉害，低下头去。过一会儿他静了下来，眼里是刺一样的失望神色，一句话没说，转身离开。

艾伦如梦初醒，这才意识到都说了什么，忙追出去，可利威尔十四年来第一次生他的气了。耶格尔太太锁上书房的门，再没回卧室过夜，白天孩子们在场时他们相处和睦，一旦剩下他们独处，耶格尔太太一双眼便成了两捧冰，不发一语从耶格尔先生身边擦过。他第一次在艾伦亲吻他时避开了对方。他们几乎一个月没有单独说过一句话。

“我那时才明白我犯了多么严重的一个错误。我在昏头昏脑中，把他的坚毅当成了冷漠，把他的奉献当成了伪装。”耶格尔先生说，“我比所有人都更严重地侮辱了他。”

“可您没全说错。”列夫说，“他愿意同您结婚确实是为了他父亲和妹妹，这大家都知道。”

“可我怎么能就此认为，这与我无关呢。”耶格尔先生喃喃着，“他是这么体贴地对待我，我怎么能认为他不爱我呢。我们认识以来，他虽然从没说过，可我终于确定了他是爱我的。他从我还像个孩子的时候同我在一起，陪伴了我的整个成长，他几乎是同爱他的孩子们一样毫无理由地爱着我了。甚至连他自己也没注意到，他根本不知道如何不爱我。”

那次气愤持续了两个月，利威尔便撤了书房的锁。

艾伦在一个午间坐在了他的床边。他神色平静地看向艾伦。“我确实希望通过你的财富改变我父亲和妹妹的拮据。”他说着，虚闭了双眼，“但是我……”他几次张口，几次合上，说不出一个词，说不出一句话。

艾伦握住了他的手。

他这次没有挣，和求婚那天一样，顺从地由对方握着。“艾伦，你如果想和我离婚——”

“我不想。”他的手被攥得更紧了，“我不想和你离婚。”

“你已经没必要和我生活在一起了。”

“那孩子们呢？在离婚后按照这混蛋规定你会失去所有钱财、见不到所有孩子的情况下，你不反对我吗？”

利威尔没有说话。

艾伦温和地望着他。“我已经不爱你了。”

他想把手抽回来，却又被握住了。

“但我不甘心。”艾伦说，他轻轻刮了刮利威尔的手背，“爱情在我的心里消失了，我不爱你了，可我并不甘心。从我第一眼见到你，十几年来，我都是爱你的。我现在心里一片空荡，可我并不愿意。我还想爱你。利威尔，我还想爱你，可我不认识你了。我认识的那个你在十几年里悄然变化了。”

“我一直想抓住过去的你，”耶格尔先生说，“可我就这么抓走了爱情。”

艾伦蹲了下来，仰望着他，“现在的你不再是写文学批评的、漂亮睿智的独身人了。你样貌不再年轻，皮肤有了皱纹，记忆发生退化。你不是我幻想中的omega先锋者，你成了维持家庭、养育子女、不能工作的他们中的一个。你不是一朵玫瑰肆意地盛开在我的前方，你是一把钢剑沉默地守护在我的身后。我想去重新认识这样的你，我想去重新接纳你现在的生活方式。我想重新去爱你。”

他们回到了这家熟悉的旅店，耶格尔先生要重新认识他的太太。他希望这能成功，他们下车时，他太太已再次允许他亲吻了。耶格尔先生幻想，他们再次离开时，他将再次爱上对方。

“我还是不明白。”列夫摇摇头，“您何必一定要重新爱他呢？”

“因为我本就应该爱他的。”耶格尔先生说，“我的出现改变了他生活的轨迹。正是他抗下了所有的重压变得黯淡，我才得以体面而气概地保持鲜亮。我必须去爱他，我不能允许自己不去爱他。”

他饮净了最后一口酒，笑了一笑，“要是以后有一天，omega能握紧自己的生活方向，不用等到别人来重新认识他第二次就好了。”

耶格尔先生上楼去找他的太太了。

列夫望着窗外，雨仍在下，打湿了院里的白花。

FIN


End file.
